


Outfit Change

by Kayy_artsy



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Hugo chooses a side, I'm kinda projecting onto Hugo a little bit here, M/M, light swears, possible ooc, tagging is harder then you think, the one where I use clothes as a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayy_artsy/pseuds/Kayy_artsy
Summary: Hugo makes the choice to betray Donella and realizes that maybe his look needs an update.
Relationships: Donella & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hugo lay restless in his sleeping bag. It was dark in his tent, and there was no noise coming from outside except for the soft chirping of crickets and the occasional hoot from a nearby owl. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that he was having a war with himself in his mind. They were almost in the Iron Kingdom. It would be their last trial before they left for Corona where they would finally enter the Eternal Library.

Maybe.

Once they finally got there he was supposed to steal the totems from Varian and give them to Donella. It was the entire reason he was even here right now. 

But he'd been having second thoughts for a while. He had never been much of a team player before now. It was why he had been dreading this mission. So imagine his surprise when being with them became his new normal and surprisingly he didn't hate it. He was genuinely happy here with these other teenagers. Sometimes he wouldn't even notice himself letting his guard down and enjoying himself until after the fact.

It had been a little over a year since they had started this journey. More than enough time for him to "get attached" as Donella always put it. And boy did he ever. It had been a gradual change but now he found himself referring to Nuru and Yong as his friends. As if that wasn't enough evidence of him "being attached", he and Varian were boyfriends now. And boy did that feel good.

As much as he loved it here with them though, he knew what Donella would do if she found out. Being her favorite, he had seen first hand what happens to people who betray her and it wasn't pretty.

Regardless of all that though, he found himself not wanting to stay with her. Sure she had taken him in from the streets when he was only eight years old, but she only ever really treated him like an employee who happened to live with her. A favorite employee, but an employee nonetheless.

His last thoughts before falling asleep was that he wanted to stay with Varian. He wanted to be around people who genuinely loved him. Screw what Donella would do to him.

*******

The next morning, Hugo was going through his bag of clothes, realizing that other than his pajamas, he didn't own any that weren't his usual outfit. His green button up jacket with shoulder pads and spiked cuffs, black tank top, fingerless gloves, and brown boots.

Normally this outfit was fine. He didn't particularly like it but he didn't really have a choice, because it was his uniform that signified that he worked for Donella. He always wore it unless his mission required otherwise.That was normal for people like him who worked under a crime boss.

But after his decision last night he didn't really want to have anything to do with it. That's when an idea struck him. They'd be passing through a town later today to gather supplies. He could make a quick stop at a clothing store and get a new outfit. One he could actually pick. One he likes.

With this goal in mind he gets changed and heads outside to meet up with the others.

Outside, Varian was sitting by the fire cooking breakfast, while Nuru was getting a headstart taking down the tents, and Yong was filling their canteens with water. Hugo walked up to Varian and kneeled down behind him, hugging his waist from behind.

"Hey hair stripe."

Varian laughed gently at the nickname. "Well, someone's in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. Whatcha makin'?"

"Food," Varian teased.

"Ok smartass. What type of food?"

"I'm cooking up the last of the fruit and oatmeal. Might as well since we're making a supplies run later."

Hugo hummed and gently pressed kisses to the side of his boyfriend's neck. He reveled in the way the younger practically melted in his arms. He didn't want the food to burn though so he stopped when he noticed that Varian wasn't paying attention to the pan anymore.

Varian whined at the lack of kisses until he realized why the older had stopped and put the pan on a tree stump next to him, making sure that it wasn't going to fall. With that taken care of, Hugo pulled the ravenette into his lap.

Hugo pressed a few more kisses into Varian's neck, until he noticed the others came over to join them for breakfast.

******

Finally!

It had taken all day but they eventually made it to the town. He helped the others gather supplies from the market place and when everyone else headed back to camp he went to find the tailor's shop.

It hadn't taken him long to find the building and even sorter for him to find something he liked. And now here he stood in the changing room looking at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a forest green button up shirt, with mid length sleeves, that wasn't buttoned up all the way, black pants, and grey boots. He did actually end up picking out a different pair of fingerless gloves that he liked too.

It was so much better. A weight had been taken off his shoulders. It was like a breath of fresh air after it rained. This was definitely more his style.

His eyes drifted over his old jacket hanging on a hook in the wall. He'd worn it for so long that now it felt weird, but also good to not wear it.

Looking at it, he could see reminders of different times he'd worn it. The bad times like some thug had cut his arm with a dagger during a job once. It'd torn right through his sleeve and had to be fixed. But there were also reminders of a few good times. One such mark was on the front. He'd cleaned it as best as he could but he could still the remnants of soot from one of his first close encounters with Yong's fireworks.

It was time to make new memories though. One's that wouldn't be tarnished with the possibility of him betraying them.

He paid for the clothes and then went to go find the others.

******

The sun was setting and Nuru, Yong, and Varian were all sitting around the campfire in the dying light when Hugo came back.

To say they were surprised when he approached the camp in completely different clothes would be an understatement. They had gotten so used to seeing him in his other ones that it took them a second to register that was actually him.

He sat on the log beside Varian acting like nothing was different at all. Varian found him even more attractive than he did before, somehow. And he certainly wasn't complaining about Hugo's chest showing a little where his shirt wasn't entirely buttoned up. His cheeks pinked a bit.

When the conversation the three of them were having didn't pick back up he curiously looked around at them.

"What?" Hugo asked.

"You just look… so, different," Yong piped up next to Nuru.

"I feel different." Hugo explained slowly. "In fact, I feel better right now than I have in a long time."

Varian's blue eyes widened. He hadn't been ok? Why hadn't he said anything to him? Did Hugo think that he had to deal with his feelings on his own? Was Varian a bad boyfriend for not noticing something was wrong sooner? This was his first ever romantic relationship and he didn't want to be a bad boyfriend.

Hugo could see the concern filling the younger man's eyes and gently chuckled. "Hummingbird, I'm fine. I just needed to… mix things up a bit."

Hugo knew he would eventually have to tell the others the truth but not right now. One thing at a time.

"Well, ok. But next time you're upset you should tell me so I can help. Ok?"

"Ok."

He wrapped his arms around Varian's waist, hugging him tightly. His boyfriend quickly returned the gesture. Deep down the blond knew everything would be fine, and he knew he had to tell Varian eventually, but he just wanted to live in the here and now for the moment.

When they eventually pulled back the conversation started back up. A relaxed atmosphere surrounding the entire camp. Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew Hugo in his new outfit! I'm not great with drawing clothes but I like how it turned out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> It's based off of a conversation we had on the 7k Discord about the character designs of the main cast.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write but it actually took a while to get it exactly how I wanted it.
> 
> If you want to find out a little bit about my thought process in this you can keep reading these notes. If not I'll see ya in the next one!
> 
> *******
> 
> I actually kinda projected onto Hugo a bit with this. I won't get into details but let's just say that for a while I was around a narcissist (my stepdad). He never let me cut my hair very much so I always had really long hair. Well we're finally out of that situation and not too long ago I had my hair cut to above my shoulders. So I kinda relate to this a bit which is good in a writing sense I guess. I don't typically view Don as being a bad mom to Hugo. I love me that good momella content. But I think she just distances herself from others. That's why Hugo also has the "don't get attached" rule. She doesn't want him to get hurt.
> 
> Anyways, this is turning into a ramble so I'll end this here.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
